


Shades of White

by androgenius



Category: Glee
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Medical, Medical Kink, Multi, Non Consensual, Rape, Rape/Non-con References, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Anderson has always prided him on his strong sense of ethical behavior. That is— until his assistant decides to propose otherwise in light of an unconscious Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [berrywarbler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrywarbler/gifts).



It doesn't make any sense. She flosses between classes, brushes her teeth four times a day-- breakfast, lunch, dinner, bedtime-- and carries mouthwash with her everywhere she goes.

Needing a root canal is almost as embarrassing as that stupid stuff that dentist visiting their Glee club had made them chew.

At least this time no one has to know.

Still, here she is, desperately holding onto her aching jaw in the waiting room of the dentist's office.

Dr. Anderson has been treating her for years now, ever since she was a little girl, and the familiarity is always a comfort-- but a part of her can't help but feel that it's his warm, welcoming personality that really makes all the difference.

"Ms. Berry?"

Her father nods encouragingly, patting her knee with a smile, and she gets up to head back with the dental assistant.

"How are you doing, Rachel?"

"I could be better, my tooth _really_ hurts."

Sebastian nods, guiding her to sit down in the chair. She used to be terrified of the dentist, but Dr. Anderson has always seemed like a bit of a miracle worker for her. Good-looking, charming, sweet, kind, understanding...

"Rachel?"

Sitting up a bit with a dreamy smile, she nods.

"H-hi, Dr. Anderson."

"Please, Rachel, it's Blaine. I've known you since you were five." He throws her a small, humble smile, rolling the slight cart of tools closer to her as he scoots in.

"Yes, Dr. Anderson."

"Now, I heard you were doing pretty bad, huh? Root canal... don't worry, we'll get you fixed right up. I know how much those suck."

He nods with another smile, motioning for Sebastian to get the gas ready.

"Okay, Rachel, take several deep breaths through your nose, and then I want you to start counting backwards from 100, okay? And we'll get you all fixed up in no time."

Rachel just nods, starting to count as she keeps her gaze trained on his face, her smile unwavering. "One-hundred... ninety-nine..."

  
&

  
It's never taken her a lot of NOS to have her slip out of consciousness, and Blaine stares at her for a long moment-- until Sebastian's voice breaks his focus.

"... Doctor?"

"It's been kind of a long day, hasn't it? Can't just be me..."

That's a lie, it's only two, but-- he swears she does this on purpose every damn time she comes in to see him-- those terrifyingly short skirts, that incredibly tight sweater that doesn't seem to hide a single curve, riding up just barely on her stomach. The knee socks. The Mary Jane's.

"Not a problem." He smiles to Sebastian, starting to work on Rachel.

Letting his forearm brush against her breast.

Imagining how good she'd be at sucking cock, knowing that she doesn't have a gag reflex.

On the one hand, it's somewhat inevitable for him to know that, as her dentist. On the other...

When her hand slips off the chair and into his lap, it gets harder and harder to concentrate, Blaine desperately trying to both cover up his growing erection and move against her hand at the same time for additional friction, the noise from one of the dental tools just enough to cover up his slight groan.

Still, he does his job. Just as he's supposed to.

But he's almost disappointed to finish with her, lingering just a little too long on her chest, letting his forearm shift against her breast, feeling her nipple stiffen.

_No bra_.

Sucking in a deep breath, he finally pulls back, letting out as he nods, looking over his work.

That is, until Sebastian catches his gaze, squinting slightly as he stares.

"Go ahead and stop the gas," Blaine nods, pulling the surgical mask off, finding Sebastian unmoving, leaning back against the counter, arms crossed in front of his chest.

Slowly he kicks off the counter to close the door, locking it behind him.

"I'm sure you've heard of the down payment practice, Doctor."

"... no, that doesn't sound familiar."

"It's a practice that's understood but never discussed-- in most instances." He throws Blaine a wink as he moves to hover over Rachel, letting his fingers trail up her thigh. "I get a turn, you get a turn... I'm sure she's a virgin. And judging by the way she looks at you, I'm sure she'd be happy to have you be the one to take that from her."

It's wrong.

It's unethical.

It's despicable how seriously he's considering this.

"No one would have to know except for you and me, Doctor. I can push so far down her throat... and nothing. Think of how great it would be to just..."

He swallows hard, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know. I don't know that I can do this to her. She's just an innocent little girl, Sebastian-- she was missing most of her teeth when I first met her, and now you expect me to just--"

"You sure seemed to be enjoying her hand in your lap."

Sebastian smiles, running his hand over the closed blinds covering the window.

"There's nothing wrong with a little... dubious consent."

"This isn't even dubious anymore, this is just not consensual." He lets out a soft, disbelieving laugh, shifting a bit to hide the slight erection still evident under the fabric of his pants. "We'd be _raping_ the poor girl."

"But she'd want it. You don't think she would? I _know_ she would."

Blaine gets up wordlessly to quickly undo the drawstring of his pants to slip them down, grasping eagerly at his cock to stroke as Sebastian lets out an approving laugh.

"That's right... everyone does it. They just don't talk about it."

Throwing him an almost insulted look, as though Blaine were somehow _above_ such a medieval practice, he nevertheless lets his hand run up her leg, slowly at first, just a few fingers, before getting more eager, his hand on the inside of her thigh, sliding up, up--

_No panties._

Maybe she does want this, his gaze meeting Sebastian's for a second before he tugs up at her skirt with a slow exhale, his fingers tangling in her pubic hair.

" _Fuck_."

"Not that it's any surprise that she wants you. Who wouldn't want you, right?" Sebastian throws him a wink as Blaine scoffs, moving to sit on the side of the chair as he strokes at his cock, two fingers moving to tthrust eagerly inside of her.

Wet, too.

"... goddamn. She's so-- _so_ tight."

"You take her pussy, I'll take her mouth." He shifts quickly up off the wall with a grin, moving to take his place beside Rachel's face, getting ready to take the mask off before Blaine stops him.

"Careful with that, we can't have her waking up. Keep it over her nose, just-- something. She doesn't... deserve to have to know that her dentist..."

"Relax, would you? She's not going to wake up."

Sebastian throws him another wink as he fastens the mask over her nose, parting her lips to take his hard cock out, eagerly feeding it to her as he pushes it down her throat.

"... _fuck_."

The sight alone is enough to get Blaine to reconsider his own stance on ethics and morality, and he watches almost hungrily as Sebastian drags her sweater up to expose her perky little breasts, cupping one of them with a laugh.

"Fuck, that's good--"

Shoving her skirt up the rest of the way, Blaine moves his thumb to her clit with a groan, his fingers still thrusting inside of her. He wants her wet-- not that she isn't already-- and finally he pulls his fingers free of her sopping cunt to guide his cock to her entrance, pushing in until he finds resistance.

"-- oh god."

She really is a virgin.

"Go on then, doc," Sebastian grins over at him with a nod. "Make her transition to being a little slut nice and smooth."

Groaning as he pushes inside of her the rest of the way, his thumb finds her clit again, his other hand moving up to her breast as his eyes close.

She feels nothing short of incredible, and Blaine almost can't believe the sensation of her pulsing and throbbing around his cock, thrusting into her.

"R-Rachel--"

"L-let's not get sentimental about this, doctor, she's not even conscious, she's just a little-- _agh!_ \-- f-fucktoy--"

That seems to send Sebastian over the edge, letting his come flow eagerly down her throat with a short, victorious laugh, bucking his hips that little bit deeper.

Her body jostles a bit with the involuntary swallowing sensation, and Sebastian quickly readjusts the mask as Blaine speeds up his finger on her cunt, temporarily abandoning her breast as his strokes get longer, deeper.

"F- _fuck_ \--"

The feeling of her pussy finally clenching around him is too much for him to take, and he comes inside of her with a gasp, his head falling back as he fights a groan too loud to be contained by the office.

Pulling free, he grabs a tissue to wipe her down, Sebastian using a rinsing tool for her mouth, throat, and inside of her drenched pussy to clean up their mess with a wide smile.

"We should do it again sometime," Sebastian grins with a nod to Blaine, finally adjusting her clothes again-- after a short squeeze at one of those perfect breasts-- and removing the mask with the gas. "I did confirm that she's on birth control, so that won't be anything to worry about."

He still can't believe what he just did, quickly tugging himself back into his pants as Rachel groans, shifting her thighs together.

  
&

  
She comes to again feeling far more sore than usual, Dr. Anderson's warm face coming into her vision as she smiles, still groggy.

"I feel... funny."

"Have you ever had a root canal, Rachel?" he asks, Rachel shaking her head. "They're pretty bad-- that's probably why."

Rachel has always loved Dr. Anderson. So it's only natural that she'd believe him, trust him on faith no matter how sore she feels between her legs on in her throat.


End file.
